


Stress Relief Doesn't Have To Be Skin Deep

by Lady_Fairy_Moth



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clumsiness, Gen, Makeover, Other, Stress, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Fairy_Moth/pseuds/Lady_Fairy_Moth
Summary: An Overworked Weiss just wants to have a day to be pampered. what could possibly go wrong?
Kudos: 2





	Stress Relief Doesn't Have To Be Skin Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Author note : I own nothing. This was a request from a reader. I rarely do requests much less free requests. This one is for you. I own nothing that honor belongs to RoosterTeeth. Jblazer on FFn? This one is for you.

It had been a trying time in Mantle, at least that's the case had been for me. The thing seems to be going from bad to worse, and it would escalate daily, and she could feel the tension in the air. Then there was the lack of sleeping on her part. Since she had since getting her license? All she had been doing was pulling all-nighters, as well as been falling back with socializing to do extra huntress work.

After what happened in Mistral, she wants doesn't seem helpless and weak. She wanted to start pulling her weight and strength I can see in everyone s eyes that I was the weakest link after getting stabbed by Cinder. I want to prove myself to both my team, my friends, and myself. The fact I got hurt and got put out of the fight? Annoying me and irked me. I was out of commission and has to be saved by all people Jaune Arc if getting critically hurt wasn't bad enough.

And there's also the fact that I'm avoiding getting media attention. Nothing worse than my father using the fact that I am a professional huntress as another point for him being in touch with the masses and the fact that I'm huntress in Mantle would only add fuel to the fire for his cause. And giving that man any kind of credibility or showing any form of reflecting him, Well, that's one of the reasons I ran away for. And other than even go into the fact that it feels like even though I'm finally next to my big sister, the divide between us is more significant than ever. Seeing her sister in her element next to Ironwood being a specialist, I didn't think she would be away so often or gone all the time, but that's what's happening. It just feels like everything is crashing into itself and just need a moment away to relax face means everything training being a huntress. It feels like I just need one moment of my time just one day to unwind.

Then you have Ruby, the only person buzzing around. She was loving being a professional huntress and giving her all to the and loving the posts she keeps taking, and she would work in the daylight and taking jobs where she can work with Harriet and has started treating her like a mentor for her semblance. Which once again makes me wonder how Ruby became a leader? If she mentioned to us several times that she doesn't trust Ironwood and doesn't trust his methods. She has been cozying up to one of the people that he trusts implicitly probably more the atlas council. I swear we might need to consider who should be in charge if Ruby seems to think that acting like doe eye freshmen huntress in training. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she had a crush on the speedy huntress. But knowing Ruby, she was just geeking out about having another veteran to pick their brain. She can be such a dork about the grand adventure and romanticism of being a huntress. That she has taken to the constant training and being on the job while I was panicking and finding it all stressful.

Considering that I hope we don't stay too long, I know Ironwood has been asking about taking some classes at Atlas Academy, and I have been able to avoid most of the time, but I can't do it forever. And for the last three weeks, I have been able to, but I get the feeling he's going to use winter to corner me. Right now, I just want to take a spa, and it had been a hard sell to get anyone to agree with me on joining me. Nothing is worse than being a loner on getting the pampered for a day. And the princess treatment salon just got one opening at the Mantle Mall. They are using both the knowledge of the most fashionable minds and the techniques of women pampering, and technologies created a machine that gives everyone whose steps into one will get a full makeover while getting all the functionality of both a spa and beauty salon. The before and after pictures from happy customers that alone had me sold on getting something similar for herself. It was like the heavens had beamed down precisely on what she needed right now.

So, the only person willing to go with me is ruby, who had two reasons one stated and one I saw in her eyes. To up her cookie stash, which had gotten low. The other was spending quality time and become "Besties". We are reluctant friends at the best of times. But at least soon enough, I was going to get a much need day of being pampered I've more than earned by now. Especially when I noticed the sneaky paparazzi tactics as they had been creeping up behind us and had been cleverly dodging them. I didn't want to see anymore speculating articles of about me in a general way.

"Thank you for coming with me to the mall Ruby. I know you are taking time from train with Hare, so thank you."

"You know me, Wiess, always there to help a friend right, plus there's this bakery I heard about. I heard they have these cookies with chocolate chip and butterscotch in them, so I at least have to try them before I add them to one of my stashes, right?"

I swear I was an inch away from pinching the bridge of my nose as old is Ruby gets? There still that childish attitude buried just underneath all the nonsense we've gone through up until now. She always seems to try to find naivety while still trying to seem as mature as the rest of us. Her duality right now always grates and adds to my stress without meaning to.

The Mantle Mall was packed; there was wall to wall people everywhere. It seemed like everyone was here today going up the escalator, and Ruby was just as excited as a little kid that had been given way too many sugar sticks before going out on a trip. Actual children were milling around. It was shocking to see how many parents were out and about and seemed exhausted. But the children were messy and kind of nuisance if the mall cops seeming to swarm them was any indication since you can see all ages roaming about. While I saw the bakery on the other side of the floor of the beauty salon.

"There it is, Ruby!"

The greeters were waving people who were walking. I walked to then and checking for my appointment. I noticed the Machine looked like one of those fancy sleeping pods, but bigger with certain presets, I notice the one that was mind was personalized to the specifications I had asked about for myself. I was being walked to the pod. "Weiss! There it is, I should go! Ruby used her semblance and not seeing the giant spill where she stood, and she slid across the salon falling into the pod, and it shit on her my own shock that the appointment I worked so hard to get this, it was given to Ruby who was now getting it for herself.

Not even the thing I wanted to treat myself, I was going to get. I might as well wait until she gets out and asks the receptionist if they can pencil me in sometime soon.

Considering I can tell once the process starts, it can't be stopped and takes two-three hours for the whole process to be finished. I might as well try to get back to atlas before the last transport for the day. Taking a moment to get the two dozen cookies, a set of chocolate chip cookies as well sampler's dozen of cookies with all the available in the bakery. Something they started doing to allow their base to learn if they're like a favor.

It took a while, and I started to people watch since the salon didn't have a projector for waiting customers. For a while, there was just quiet; there was some teens about my age. Whether they were Atlas Academy students or if they were just regular students of the city of mantle just milling around after midterms with all up in the air. But seeing all these faces and not having a care in the world makes me feel so much older than everyone else here.

The three hours up, and I wanted to see how it came out. I might not have got to enjoy the makeover, but at least someone else got it at least!

Ruby's perspective

I gave up on it opening after Machine made it clear this was three-hour "experience". I don't know who would sign off to get groomed plugged in slightly burned for fun and relaxation! But count me the hell out doesn't even include the fact that the Machine took my clothes and put me a new one. I can't even see what I look like! Been under and ultraviolet lights for the whole time other than that gave me what I think they believe is nice and soothing tv Channel to see inside the pod, but I ground my teeth, wishing I could change the channel I was under there! I don't forget to include the fact that the machine up and did my nails and my eyelashes and did my make up for me! I don't wear make-up. I know that Weiss wanted to do this thing! But I didn't sign up for the be on me! Hearing the chime and the slight hiss of the pod, I was hoping that I wasn't dreaming, and my torture was finally over. especially since there seemed to be a buzz around the salon of the people who work here

The pod finally opens hallelujah," I am free!" I whispered out loud.

 _Great, it finally lets me out! When I was just getting cozy after the eyebrow waxing, no send me back in there for another round the_ sarcastic thought came before I could even stop it from forming, considering knowing most people are wanting to gawk at the results firsthand.

"Well, young lady! Do you want to see the new you?" Before I could even say no, why to seem to almost teleport right next to the beauty technician agreeing for me.

"Ruby, look at you! you look perfect! I can't believe how beautiful you look."

I feel like an idiot. Looking at myself in the mirror that was given to me, I felt like a Weiss clone. The clothes I was in a powder blue, I was dressed just like her my heels were as high as my skirt even had ruffles just like her. My hair, which was normally styled in a very Pixie like haircut was now full of hair extensions that made my hair about twice the length and double the volume held in an updo that looked both elegant and so not me. I felt and looked ridiculous, at least to me. While it looks great on Weiss? I feel like a giant fashion doll. But from the way Weiss looked. Me the giant genuine smile on her face? It was like she's finally had relieved her of stress that anyone? Who really noticed was taking its toll on her. The bags under her eyes just seem to clear up, and like the world is off her shoulder. She seems just to be happier than she's been in a while. For her sake, I'm going to keep the lookup for a week. When the week is over? I never, ever, ever, want to do this again. Let's just hope Yang and Nora don't tease me too much.

**Author's Note:**

> Final note: yes, I officially take requests, but you need to specify. I'm also looking for an editor. Someone willing to work with me for all the genre and fandom I'm working with. Since that is so rare, I can only depend on myself for story edits. But just know that if want something that is supposed to be longer than 2000 words or multichapter fic? I refuse to do something like that for free, I'm actively working, and it takes away from fics currently running.


End file.
